


Kiss the Chef

by DanSpeight



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Chef Bucky Barnes, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marvel Universe, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, mcu - Freeform, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanSpeight/pseuds/DanSpeight
Summary: You’re not feeling good at all but that immediately comes to an end when Bucky gets home from work.





	Kiss the Chef

You’re sitting on the sofa, heaving for breath. You hear the front door open and close.  
“Hey babe I’m home.” The footsteps get louder and you begin to panic.  
“Y/n? Where are you?”  
Your crying gets louder and by now it can be heard from the kitchen. Bucky comes rushing in.  
“Hey, no no. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay. It’s okay, just breathe. I’ve got you.” You felt heavy hands on your shoulders as tears streamed down your face.  
“B-buck, I’m sorry. I’m rea-“ You get cut off by your lack of breath. As you fight through the tears you feel a soft breath on your cheek.  
“Stop. Just stop apologising. I love you, okay? You hear that? I love you.” James holds you tight to his chest. He whispers sweet nothings in your ear as you steady your breathing. You run your fingers through his hair. Taking in the familiar scent of his girly shampoo.  
“Y-you have to stop stealing Nat’s shampoo, babe.” You smile softly and wipe your tears before you wrap your arms around his shoulders.  
“Shh, it’s good shampoo.” Bucky laughed and held you close, stroking your back. Your stomach grumbled loudly. It startled the two of you and you laughed into your boyfriends shoulder. “You still need to eat dinner. I’ll make you spaghetti, is that alright for you?”  
You nod into his shoulder as he attempts to peel off your arms. You tighten your grip and burry your head into the crook of his neck. “No thank you. Let’s just stay like this for five more minutes please. If that’s okay.”  
“Well of course it is. Five minutes, I’m hungry too you know.” He kissed the top of your head and whispered, “I love you y/n. So much. There’s so many reasons why you’re amazing and great and awesome and beautiful and incredible and-“ You cut him off by kissing his lips. His breath hitches and his cheeks go red. You hold his face and gently sigh.  
“James how many times do I have to tell you that you don’t need to wait for me to get yourself dinner?” You kiss him again, this time he responds. You both move slowly. His hands travel up your back while yours find themselves entangled in his hair.  
“You’re beautiful, so goddamn beautiful.” He breaks out of the kiss and gazes into your eyes. “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.” Your face goes pink as you lightly tap his cheek.  
“Dinner time. Please, make me food Mr. Spaghetti Man.” You chuckle quietly, give him a quick peck on the lips as you climb of his lap.  
James struts into the kitchen, dramatically tying his hair up and puts on his apron.  
“Uh? You blind? Can you read? It quite clearly says kiss the chef...” Bucky straightens up the apron so you can see it does indeed say ‘kiss the chef’.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry this is really short lol.  
> Do you want more? Idk man, if you want more I’ll write more. I have so many ideas for this.  
> (Sorry there won’t be smut because I want this to be for everyone. If I carry this on they/them pronouns will be used so everyone feels included and no one gets uncomfortable (: feel free to change them to your own liking.)


End file.
